Parking brake assemblies are known in the art and may include various mechanisms for locking and unlocking the parking brake. An example of one system includes a pawl and sector design wherein a pawl engages and disengages a sector to allow movement of a parking brake from a locked to an unlocked position. A cable that is associated or attached to the brake lever may display cable travel loss when the parking brake is moved between the locked and unlocked positions. On push to release brakes, this travel loss may be caused by sector tooth geometries, as well as travel of various components of the brake.
There is therefore a need in the art for an improved parking brake that limits the amount of cable travel loss.